Trapped
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: Naruto is told that he can never become Hokage by his team and by the council, so he runs away. The Akatsuki find him and that is where this story begins.
1. Prologue

Trapped: Prologue

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but you can never become a Hokage," The council told Naruto after Tsunade had passed away a week before.

"But, why?" Naruto screamed.

"The demon," The council answered.

Naruto ran from the room, knowing his life dream was never going to come true. Naruto's tears fell from his face as he tried to ignore the hurt that spread through his body; Naruto physical shook in pain of the council's cruel words. It was because of them that he couldn't ever before Hokage. Naruto ran for his small apartment, he slammed the door closed behind him and slid down it as his tears completely fell.

Memory (Team 7 aged 13):

"_Naruto, there is no way you are going to become Hokage," Sakura said._

"_Yeah, dobe. Just give it up," Sasuke said._

"_I'm going to show you," Naruto yelled._

"_Yeah right," Sakura and Sasuke sighed._

_End of Memory_

No one believed in him, then why was he still even here? Naruto looked out the window to the setting sun and decided what he had to do.

"I have to," Naruto whispered.

After the sun set Naruto, climbed the wall and ran deep into the forest outside of the village. He ran and ran deeper into the forest and further away from Konoha.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment.

Any requests for stories that you want written send through to me.


	2. Chapter 1

Trapped: Chapter One

Naruto's small body lay, still and quiet. His eyes closed and a cut on his forehead slowly leaking blood. The blood ran down the side of his face as he watched carefully, never faulting and never ending. From the shadows a tall figure watched him, here only to make sure he didn't escape or die. Naruto's arms were tried together behind his back, while lay rather awkwardly on it's side.

"Is he awake?" Itachi asked, entering the room and looking down at the small kid.

"No," Kisame answered, looking towards the Uchiha as he entered the room.

Itachi closed the door behind him; he sat down against the wall and watched over the smaller boy as he lay on the floor less than a meter away. Kisame looked down at his partner and sighed; they had been in this small hut for nearly two days already.

"What happens if he dies?" Kisame asked.

"The fox dies with him," Itachi answered.

"Then why don't you kill me, now?" Naruto questioned, hearing the conversation and weakly opening his eyes.

"No, we need you little boy," Itachi answered.

Naruto closed his eyes again and pulled his legs closer to his chest, waiting for the two Akatsuki members to be ready to move again. Itachi stood from his spot he had just picked; he walked to Naruto's side and knelt down beside the small boy.

"Time to go?" Kisame questioned, pulling his sword up on to his back and waiting for Itachi to answer.

"Yes. I have got the kid," Itachi answered, flinging Naruto up on to his shoulder and turning to his partner.

Itachi and Kisame ran almost side-by-side as they sped through the forest; Itachi watched the surrounding forests as they ran quickly. Reaching the base, Kisame and Itachi slowly entered. Itachi dropped Naruto on the couch and looked down at him. Naruto's groggy eyes looked up at him, but he didn't do anything.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, kid," Kisame said, Naruto's eyes moved to Kisame and then back to Itachi.

"You remind me of Sasuke," Naruto whispered, struggling to keep his eyes from falling closed.

"No, surprise. They are brothers," Kisame told Naruto, Naruto's eyes didn't waver from Itachi as Kisame spoke.

"Kisame, go find leader," Itachi ordered coldly.

Kisame left the room, Itachi remained standing near Naruto as Naruto stayed seated on the couch. As Naruto slow sat up against his own bodies will, Itachi 's eyes remained directly on Naruto.

"Itachi, well done," Pein the leader of the Akatsuki told Itachi, as Kisame and the leader entered the room and watched Naruto.

Naruto's eyes stayed on Itachi's, as he pulled his legs up on to the couch and collectively watched the three Akatsuki members in front of him. Itachi managed to keep his eyes from watching Naruto while Pein and Kisame were in the same room.

"Itachi, take him down to the cells. I will have everyone come home and then we shall preform the jutsu,"

"No," Naruto whispered; Kisame, Pein and Naruto turned their full attentions towards Naruto in slight surprise.

"Excuse me?" Pein questioned.

"You can't do this to me," Naruto said, sitting up straighter in his seat and glaring at the Akatsuki members.

"Shut up, brat," Kisame ordered.

"Why bother, just want to kill me," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, shut up," Itachi ordered, Naruto glared at the older Uchiha.

Naruto tried to stand from the couch, but found his leg give way from under him as he tried to straighten up. Naruto fell to the floor, while the three Akatsuki did absolutely nothing to stop him.

"Bastards," Naruto whispered.

"Interesting," Pein said, Itachi and Kisame looked at their leader and then back at Naruto.

"Leader?" Kisame asked, as he could see his leader clearly thinking.

"Leave him, he can't escape anyway," Leader replied, before he turned on his heels and walked back down the dark hallway he came from.

"Just leave him, here?" Kisame questioned.

"Yes," Itachi answered, pulling his cloak from his body and flinging it over the back of the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

Kisame threw his cloak messily on top of Itachi's and hurried after his partner; stopping at the edge of the kitchen. Itachi watched as Itachi quickly make too salad and chicken filled sandwiches and began to eat one. Itachi pushed the second sandwich on a plate across the bench towards Kisame. Kisame smirked and picked the sandwich from the plate. Seconds later a very distinct voice was heard from down the hallway, Itachi and Kisame stood across the kitchen bench from each other and waited for Tobi to come bouncing into the room.

"Itachi, your home," Tobi screamed, as he entered the room not noticing Naruto seated on the ground next to the couch.

"Fine," Itachi answered, walking from the kitchen and going to sit on the couch.

Tobi noticed Naruto seated on the floor, with his head low and his hair falling over his face.

"Ohhhh, who is the pet?" Tobi screamed, running to Naruto and beginning to poke Naruto's shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Naruto ordered, pulling away from Tobi and hitting Itachi's leg.

"Tobi, be nice," Itachi ordered, watching the spectral between Naruto and Tobi.

"Why isn't he happy? Kisame said he was always happy?" Tobi questioned.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as the memories surfaced and he tried with everything he could to hold back the painful memories.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment.


	3. Chapter 2

Trapped: Chapter Three

Naruto's heart swelled in his chest, as the memories returned. Tightly he had his hands twisted in his shirt near his heart; while his breath caught in his throat. From the couch Itachi watched as Tobi continued to spoke Naruto and Naruto pushed against his leg, Itachi reached down resting his hand down across Naruto's shoulder and neck.

"Leave him alone," Itachi ordered, releasing Naruto and sitting up straight again after Tobi had moved away.

Kisame watched closely from the kitchen, as he stood leaning against the bench with his arms crossed over his chest. Itachi pulled his cloak off the back of the couch and on to the couch cushion beside him, reaching into an inside pocket to get his book. Pulling out a small old black book; the spine and cover being held together with sticky tape. Kisame smirked, as Itachi opened the book and began to read from a dog-eared page. Naruto didn't even bother looking up, his eyes remained pinned on the carpeted floor he sat on.

"When can I play with him, Kisame?" Tobi winced, on his knees before Kisame waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to bed, night," Itachi said, as Tobi began his multi-number of questions to Kisame.

Grabbing his coat and tucking his book under his arm, Itachi walked to the door before turning to look at Naruto. Raising an eyebrow; he waited a second for Naruto to stand, Unknown to Naruto.

"Follow," Itachi growled; making Naruto jump and look up at Itachi.

Using the couch to help him stand, Naruto's knees shook as he stood hunched over and trying to get the strength to push up from the couch and stand up straight. As he pushed up from the couch, his weight went completely to his legs and he crumbled to the floor. Pain rushed to his side, as his knees hit the ground; wrapping his arms around his torso he looked down at the carpet for a second before glancing up at Itachi.

"I can't," Naruto whispered; Itachi was beside Naruto in a second.

Itachi pulled Naruto up off the floor into his arms, walking again to the doorway and glancing back at Kisame.

"He will be in my room," Itachi told Kisame.

"On the bed..? Why does he get to sleep in your bed and I don't?" Tobi asked.

"He will be sleeping on the floor," Itachi said, disappearing down the dark hallway with Naruto.

"Why did Itachi just enter his room with the Demon Fox Carrier?" Sasori questioned, as he entered the living room/kitchen.

"I would love to know," Kisame told Sasori, a smirk across his face.

"Itachi, wouldn't…would he?" Sasori asked.

"What would Itachi do?" Tobi asked, cluelessly.

"Nothing," Sasori and Kisame told Tobi.

**Itachi's Room – Four Hours Later **

Naruto kept his limbs close to his body; his head resting on the old blue pillow. His body covered by a thin blue blanket; the cold air causing him to shiver from the air-con directly down on to him. Taking in a deep shaky breath, Naruto could feel his lungs freeze as he took a breath in.

"Naruto, sleep," Itachi ordered, rolling over in his bed to look down at Naruto.

Itachi sat up in his sleepened state and looked down at Naruto; he suddenly woke up when he saw Naruto shivering. Pulling the covers off his body, he stepped out of bed on to the carpeted floor and knelt down beside Naruto. Itachi ran his hand through Naruto's slimy, unwashed hair, before pulling him up into his arms and lay him down across the bed. Around Naruto, Itachi tucked both his blanket and the one Naruto had been using. Yet Naruto was still continuing to shiver; Itachi quickly left the room heading towards the kitchen. Searching in the bottom draw, Itachi pulled two hot water bottles and put them both in the microwave.

"Cold Itachi?" Hidan asked from the couch; Itachi would have jumped out of his skin if he hadn't been Itachi Uchiha.

"No, the boy is," Itachi replied, waiting for the microwave to beep before taking the two bottles and leaving the room.

Slowly Itachi entered his room, he saw Naruto sitting up on the bed, with the covers wrapped tightly around while he continued to shiver. Itachi crossed his room and stood in front of Naruto and looked down at him shivering. He tucked one of the hot water bottles under the blankets and held out the other one for Naruto to take.

"This should help, keep you warm," Itachi said.

Naruto reached out taking the water bottle and hugging it close to his chest.

"Why are you so cold?" Itachi questioned after ten minutes.

When Naruto didn't answer, Itachi touched Naruto's cheek and felt his cold icy skin.

"That is really strange," Itachi whispered, standing straight with his arms crossed over his chest and his mind ticking over.

"Knock, knock, knock,"

"Come in," Itachi said, not bothering to look at Pein.

"Your chakra is unsteady," Pein stated; expecting a reply from Itachi.

"The Fox Carrier is unusually cold?" Itachi answered.

"The Demon Fox could be causing this," Pein replied, Itachi mind snapped to what was happening.

"The Demon Fox, is going to try and kill him," Itachi said.

"Through freezing him?" Pein questioned.

"For the restoration and the extraction jutsu, cells of the person have to be reasonably intact or we have a clean sample…correct?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah…where are you going with this Itachi?" Pein asked.

"If body cells get too cold or if they get too hot, they begin to denature. Naruto's body is already past the point where the process has started, we need to stop the fox before he does any more damage," Itachi said.

"Take him to my small sitting room off my office," Pein ordered.

Itachi gathered Naruto still wrapped in the blankets and pulled him up into his arms. Exiting Itachi's room; Pein and Itachi went different ways. Pein entered the small living room with the whole Akatsuki behind him, Kisame entered the door last, shutting it behind him.

"Sasori, put the towel at the bottom of the door," Pein ordered, kneeling down in front of the fire.

Scraping a match along the edge of the fire, the end had a small flame. Pein threw the matchstick on to the unlit wood and watched as the wood began to burn; moving away from the fire Pein knelt down next to Itachi and Naruto.

"Everyone came and sit close," Pein ordered.


	4. Chapter 3

Trapped: Chapter Three

**Hours Later**

The small room smelt of sweat; every member of the Akatsuki had sweat dripping off them while Naruto was even colder then before. Every member of the Akatsuki had their cloaks and shirts thrown over on one of the couches, while Naruto clung to Konan with any hope of being able to get any sort of warmth.

"He's not getting any warmer," Konan told Pein.

"At least he is asleep now," Itachi whispered, wiping sweat from his forehead and looking at Pein.

"That doesn't help the current situation," Pein told Itachi.

"Guys…" Konan began; Pein and Itachi not bothering to listen to her instead just continued to talk.

"If he gets any colder he might not survive," Itachi said.

"I know," Pein replied.

"Itachi, Pein, shut up and listen to me," Konan almost shouted; Naruto jumped in Konan's arms.

"What is it, Konan?" Pein asked kindly, looking towards Konan along with Itachi.

"He is getting warmer," Konan answered.

Itachi and Pein put there hands down on Naruto's skin and felt Naruto's cold skin that had gotten warmer but was still the coldest thing in the room. Keeping their hands on Naruto's skin they could feel it quickly growing warmer.

"The fox must be giving up," Kisame said.

"No, he is rapidly changing Naruto's body temperature to sped up the denature process, really smart but also bad news for us," Itachi said, keeping his hand on Naruto's skin.

"How long until Zetsu gets back?" Pein asked.

"A few days...maybe a week," Sasori answered; Pein growled and then glanced a Konan for a second before looking up at Naruto.

"Take him down to the extraction chamber, we are starting the jutsu in ten minutes," Pein said, Konan and Itachi glanced at each other.

But Zetsu isn't here yet, Konan answered.

Tough...we are going to have to do this without him, Pein said, standing up and making his way to the door.

Kicking the towel away from the door, he threw open the door and stormed out ofthe room.

Bring him to the chamber, Pein called back.

Kakuzu, can you take him? Konan asked, Kakuzu nodded easily lifting him u in his arms.

Kakuzu was the first to leave the room, while everyone else followed closely behind. As they entered the chamber each of the ringed members of the akatsuki, could feel their rings heating slightly up on their fingers. Kakuzu dumped Naruto on the floor between the two hands and head statue; as each memer appeared onthe finger that they wore their rings on. Tobi jumped up on to Zetsu's spot and waited for Pein's order.

Ring wearers and Tobi, get ready to remove the Nine-tailed Demon, Pein ordered.

It was a second before Pein was about to begin the jutsu; when Naruto began to scream and thrash about on the floor. Konan was beside Naruto in a second, resting her hand on his forehead and trying to hold Naruto still with her other hand.

He won't survive the extraction jutsu...he willbe dead by tommorrow morning at thelatest, Konan told Pein.

There is no waywe can get the demon for the extracted by then, what are we going to do, leader? Itachi asked.

...We have to save the Demon fox...by saving Naruto, Pein told everyone.

Leader, what are you thinking? Deidara asked, worried about what was going through his leader's mind.

All rings and coats put away, I want a bowl of soup, cup of ea and water delieved to... Pein began.

Our room, Konan finished, looking up at Pein.

Itachi, turn the sharingan off, Pein ordered.

Why? Itachi asked quickly, almost offended by Pein asking him to turn his sharingan off.

It might scare, Naruto, Pein answered, beside Konan in a second and scooping Naruto up in his arms.

Konan, Pein and Naruto vanished in a cloud of black smoke and appeared in their joint bedroom. Konan pulled the covers of the king sized bed down and helped Pein to lay Naruto completely on the bed. Konan has a smaller, happy smile gracing her pale lips as she watched Pein finish putting Naruto down then stepping back. Pein's eyes were glued to Naruto's body laying limply in his bed.

We should have kids, Pein told Konan; standing behind him Konan was completely shooked.

Leader...Konan...can we come in? Sasori asked, after he had knocked on the door and recieved no answer.

Come in, Konan called through the door.

Openning the door, the member's of the akatsuki crowded round the entry-way.

Sasori, here, Konan ordered, sitting down on the bed beside Naruto and feeling his quickly heating body.

Walking past Pein, Sasori knelt beside Konan with a glass of water and mug of tea. On the bed Naruto groaned in pain, as his eyes tightened shut he moved his head ever so slightly.

Hidan, get me a towelm or a few... Kakuzu get me warm water. How is the soup going? Konan questioned, glancing at everyone that remained in the doorway.

Itachi, Tobi and Deidara were the only ones still standing in the doorway; all of them unsure of what to do. Pein watched closely over Konan as she held on to Naruto's right hand in hers and waited for everyone to return with the things she had asked for. Hidan and Kakuzu managed to return within seconds of each other; each walked into the room and stood at the opposite side of the bed to everyone else. Hidan held a small towel out to Konan; dripping the towel in the water Konan squeezed it and brought it up to Naruto's face and began wipping the sweat from his face. As Konan wipped the sweat from Naruto's forehead, more sweat swepted through his skin.

Naruto, please wake up, Konan's sweet tone nearly ordered.

Konan reached out to take Naruto's shoulders in her hands, gently shaking Naruto to try and wake him. When he didn't stir; Konan glanced around at everyoneand shook Naruto slightly harder.

Naruto, wake up, Konan ordered, almost shouting at Naruto.

Let me try, Tobi shouted, running to the bedside and beginning to rapidly shake Naruto back and forth.

Tobi, stop, Sasori shouted, pulling Tobi back away from Naruto and keeping a hold of him to make sure he couldn't do anything else stupid.

Naruto, Naruto, Konan said, trying to wake him.

He isn't responding, Itachi said, moving to stand between Kakuzu and Hidan to check Naruto's temperature.

NARUTO!NARUTO! Konan shouted, roughly shaking him.

_**To Be Continued**_..Please Comment.


	5. Chapter 4

Trapped: Chapter Four

"Please wake up," Konan whispered; everyone in the room and in the doorway stood tensely hoping that Naruto would suddenly wake up.

"Konan, calm down," Pein ordered, letting his arms fall to his sides and watching Konan carefully.

It was suddenly that Naruto sat up in to a sitting position and began to throw up blood; Itachi grabbed the large towel off Hidan and held it under Naruto's blood covered hands. In a few seconds Naruto's skin was ghostly white and he passed out again; Konan lay Naruto back on the bed and put two fingers on his neck and waited.

"His heart is slowing down," Konan said, putting her ear against his chest where his heart was.

Konan sat up straight, she looked down at Naruto and racked her mind for something, anything she could do.

"Nine-Tailed fox, listen up. I will make a deal with you..." Pein began, his 'leader' tone and approach showing.

Everyone looked at Pein confused as he spoke to the Demon fox inside Naruto's body. Konan was on the verge of tears, as she stroked Naruto's arm. Pein stepped up behind Konan and rested his hands on Konan's shoulders, waiting for the fox's reply.

"The Akatsuki will not extract or harm Naruto, as long as you let Naruto live," Pein finished, it was almost sudden that Naruto's colour began to return and he slowly opened his eyes and looked around at everyone.

It took only ten minutes for Naruto to get his colour back and know what was going on around him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, his mind still filling in the blanks.

"Thank you, Nine-tailed fox," Pein whispered, standing back against the wall.

Naruto sat up suddenly, he went to push the covers off when he saw the blood covered towel and his hands covered in blood. Naruto stared down at his blood and then looked around the room.

"Did you extract him from me?" Naruto asked, he was physically shaking.

"No," Konan answered.

"I thought I heard Pein saying you were going to extract the fox," Naruto replied.

"We were, our plans have changed...we no longer need the Tailed Beasts...also it's leader," Pein said.

"everyone else calls you Pein," Naruto complained, Konan smiled gently and Pein glared at Naruto.

"They are my team, you're...you're a..." Pein began not knowing what to call him.

"He is your family," Konan told Pein.

"You're family," Pein completed.

"Family?" Naruto shouted confused.

"Distant," Pein replied.

"Pein Uzamaki...I don't think it sounds right," Naruto said.

"It's not Uzamaki," Pein growled, storming out of the room.

"It's not Pein either," Konan whispered, after Pein had disappeared down the hall.

Naruto became quiet, as Pein left. He sat up inthe bed looking around at everyone standing in the room; the person that scared him the most was seated beside him on the bed. Not being able to speak and not being able to move; Naruto went to bring his hands up to his hair.

"Naruto, stop," Konan said, grabbing Naruto's wrists before he could touch his hair.

Awkwardly Konan sat with her hands holding Naruto's wrists, with everyone watching closely.

"Go away, I will take care of Naruto," Konan ordered, everyone but Itachi, Naruto and Konan left the room and wandered off.

Konan stood and walked to a dressing table at the side of the room, she knelt down and pulled out the bottom draw. She pulled a set of black pants with a draw string tie and a red shirt with long sleeves; Pein had grown out of them years ago hopefully they would fit Naruto. Standing up straight she turned towards the bed, Konan tapped a half open door that led to the bathroom.

"Naruto, go get a shower...I need to talk with Itachi," Konan explained; Naruto got out of the bed trying not to touch anything.

Naruto awkwardly stood in front of Konan, as she held the clothes in her arms and waited for Naruto to enter the bathroom.

"I don't have anything to get changed into," Naruto said.

"These, but I won't let you touch them. Your hands are covered in blood," Konan told Naruto smiled and entered the bathroom.

Konan put the clothes on the bathroom bench and closed the door as she left.

Twenty Minutes Later

Naruto exited the bathroom, his hair damp from the shower making it a dark yellow almost orange. The clothes hung limply on Naruto's much smaller frame; the top falling off his shoulder and the pants tightened to the tightest possible size.

"You're smaller than Nagato," Konan commented.

"I'm still growing," Naruto replied, it was true he was only fifteen after all.

"Come and sit," Konan said, patting the stripped bed beside her.

"I can't," Naruto replied, his emotions and his mind confusing him so much.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you...I promise," Konan told Naruto.

"The Akatsuki has been trying to catch me for years, I need time to adjust," Naruto told Konan, he was still really unsure about everything that was going on.

"Fine...Are you hungry?" Konan questioned.

"Yeah...I'm a teenage boy, I'm always hungry," Naruto joked.

"Come on then," Konan insisted, leaving the room only one checking that Naruto was following her.

"What's your favourite food?" Konan asked, as she entered the kitchen.

"Ramon...what's your favourite food?" Naruto answered, leaning on his crossed arms against the bench.

"Flame-boiled fish," Konan answered.

As silence filled the room, Konan smiled over the counter at Naruto.

"What flavour?" Konan asked.

"Any," Naruto replied.

Opening an instant Ramon, Konan poured hot water from the kettle into the Ramon, sitting a plate on top.

"Why can I smell Ramon?" Pein questioned, asking the question before he saw Naruto and Konan in the kitchen.

"Pein, would you like some?" Konan asked.

"No," Pein answered, swiftly leaving the room.

"He will come around eventually," Konan told Naruto.

"No, he won't," Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, he doesn't have any other family. I can tell you he doesn't hate the blood connection between you and him," Konan said.

"Excuse me Konan, Pein wishes to see you in his office," Kisame told Konan.

"Can you finish cooking these by yourself," Konan asked, Naruto nodded switching places with Konan before she left the room along with Kisame.

As mentioned above in the chapter Naruto is fifteen years old.

**_To Be Contined_**...Please Comment.


	6. Chapter 5

Trapped: Chapter Five

Naruto stood in the silent room, glancing between the two doors as he tried to calm his chakra and reach through to the Nine-tailed fox.

"Nine-tails, are you there?" Naruto asked, his eyes closed and his hands clenching the edge of the bench.

"Naruto," The Nine Tailed Fox answered from deep inside Naruto.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked, raising his hand up to his head and waiting for the demon fox to answer.

"I was going to kill us, save the world from the Akatsuki," The demon fox answered.

"Kill us...what stopped you?" Naruto asked.

"Pein, agreed to not extract me or harm you," The fox replied; Naruto turned to the Ramon sitting on the bench.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked, holding the side of his head with his hand and waiting for an answer.

"Who are you talking to?" Deidara questioned, as he entered the room; Naruto jumped knocking over the Ramon and spilling the hot water on to his hands.

Naruto stepped away from the counter, pulling his hands close to his chest as Deidara rushed to his side and pulled him quickly towards the sink. Flipping on the cold tap, Deidara held his hands and Naruto's under the cold water. Glancing at the younger blond boy, Deidara could see the fear in his eyes and uncertainly as Deidara touched his hands. Hearing footsteps both Deidara and Naruto looked up to check who it was; seeing Sasori standing looking at them.

"You can let him go now," Sasori said; Deidara released Naruto's hands and took a step away from him.

"Those BASTARDS," Naruto shouted, dropping to his knees and letting his memories fill his mind again.

Memory (Naruto aged Fifteen)

"Why didn't I know Minoto was my father?" Naruto yelled at the council.

"Does it matter?" One of the members asked.

"Of course it does," Naruto shouted.

The council members glanced at each other; one of them who sat in the corner flicked through a pile of files before opening one and beginning to read.

"You will never become Hokage," The oldest female member whispered.

End Memory

At that time, Naruto hadn't realized that the council had already officially and legally banned Naruto from being able to be chosen as Hokage. Naruto had been so un-aware of what the council had been doing to stop him; theynever told him until after Tsunade had died, so that she could do nothing to stop them.

"Naruto?" Deidara questioned, dropping to his knees beside the younger blond.

"After everything I did for them, for the village...everyone is still afraid of me," Naruto whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you," Deidara replied, Sasori had walked over and was now leaning on the bench watching the two blonds.

"Come on," Sasori said, walking into the kitchen and holding his hands out for the two blonds.

Without hesitation Deidara took Sasori's hand and let himself be pulled up from the ground; for a minute Naruto pulled back and tried to figure out what to do.

"Naruto, just take my hand just for a moment," Sasori ordered, immediately Naruto set his hand into Sasori's and was pulled quickly and easily from the floor.

Releasing Naruto's hand after only a second contact, he was now on his feet with his arms hanging limply at his sides. Smiling slightly, Naruto felt so happy. The smile vanished within a second and fear spread across his expression.

"I need to talk to Pein," Naruto whispered.

Both Sasori and Deidara nodded.

"Follow us," Sasori ordered, walking from the room with Deidara and Naruto close behind him.

As they reached a large, dark wooden door, Sasori knocked and then stood to the side. Pein's voice answered from within, ordering who ever it was to enter the room. Opening the door to the room, Naruto peeked inside and saw Pein sat behind a large desk covered in papers with Konan at his side.

"What is it?" Pein snapped, before he looked up to see Naruto peeking into the room.

Everyone was silent, both within the room and outside. Pein stood from his desk and walked to the door pulling it fully open and shooing Sasori and Deidara off, before kindly asking Konan to leave. Pein pulled Naruto to his side, as Konan left the room; closing the door, leaving the two 'uzumakis' alone.

"How are you feeling?" Pein asked.

"Fine..." Naruto answered, not sure what else to say.

"Your father was my cousin's cousin, we shared the same great, great grandfather," Pein told Naruto.

"I could of dealt with just knowing we are distantly related," Naruto replied, letting his eyes wander around the room.

It took a second, for Naruto's eyes to catch on to a dis-coloured picture of Minoto pinned up on the wall. Pein's eyes followed Naruto's gaze and stopped at the picture, causing him to sigh in sadness. Causing him to turn a frame towards Naruto; Pein released the frame letting it sit on the edge of the desk.

"That's my dad," Naruto whispered, the same picture in the frame.

The picture in the frame was twice as large as the one on the wall, in the picture Minoto was at the left with a forest behind him. Picking the picture from the desk, Naruto looked into the background seeing a man similar age to his father in the picture standing in the back of the picture.

"Who is in the back ground?" Naruto asked.

"Me," Pein answered.

Looking more closely at the image, Naruto could see how similar the two boys looked and set the frame gently down on to the desk.

"What are you going to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"I would let you go, but you are so unstable," Pein replied.

"I'm not staying," Naruto told Pein firmly.

"And I am not letting you leave this place," Pein replied, the slight anger clear in his voice.

**_To Be Contined_**..Please Comment.


End file.
